The present application relates to an all solid-state thin-film battery and a method of forming the same. More particularly, the present application relates to a solid-state lithium-based battery that exhibits fast charging speeds and a method of forming such a thin-film battery.
In recent years, there has been an increased demand for portable electronic devices such as, for example, computers, mobile phones, tracking systems, scanners, medical devices, smart watches, and fitness devices. One drawback with portable electronic devices is the need to include a power supply within the device itself. Typically, a battery is used as the power supply of such portable electronic devices. Batteries must have sufficient capacity to power the portable electronic device for at least the length that the device is being used. Sufficient battery capacity can result in a power supply that is quite heavy and/or large compared to the rest of the portable electronic device. As such, smaller sized and lighter weight power supplies with sufficient energy storage are desired. Such power supplies can be implemented in smaller and lighter weight portable electronic devices.
Another drawback of conventional batteries is that some of the batteries contain flammable and potentially toxic materials that may leak and may be subject to governmental regulations. As such, it is desired to provide an electrical power supply that is safe, solid-state and rechargeable over many charge/discharge life cycles.
One type of an energy-storage device that is small and light weight, contains non-toxic materials and that can be recharged over many charge/discharge cycles is a solid-state, lithium-based battery. Lithium-based batteries are rechargeable batteries that include two electrodes implementing lithium. In conventional lithium-based rechargeable batteries, the charging speed is typically from 0.8 C to 3 C, wherein C is the total battery capacity per hour. In such solid-state batteries, the charging speed can be limited by the highly resistive cathode material, resistive electrolyte materials, resistive interfaces, and/or metallic lithium dendrite formation under large voltage biases. In view of the above, there is a need for providing lithium-based rechargeable batteries that can be charged at faster speeds than conventional lithium-based rechargeable batteries.